Every Rose Has A Thorn
by seathroughmyraybans
Summary: Erica wasn't perfect, and Ethan knew that. Everyone knew that. But maybe Ethan was looking at her in the wrong light. Can Ethan and Erica learn to like eachother, or will it become something more? Ethica fic. Summary likely to change as story progresses. Please give it a shot! :)))
1. Dreams

**My new Ethica fanfic! Hope you like. I don't know how long this one's gonna be. Probably not another one shot. Anyway, ENJOY, and REVIEIW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MBAV cuz im just a poor little white girl with a crappy laptop and an overactive imagination.**

"Kiss me, Ethan!" a mysterious voice said repeatedly. "_That's definately not Sarah_." Ethan thought to himself. He observed his surroundings. He was in a dark room, and he could barely make out the sillouete of a female, at least he hoped to God it was a female.

"Kiss me, Ethan! Please!" the voice said again as the sillouete came closer, and closer, until Ethan could see her face. After a little more light came up, he could see it was Erica. "Erica?" he asked, slightly shocked. "Kiss me, Ethan! Kiss me!" she said as she neared Ethan's face. "Okay." he said as he moved to close the gap between them.

"ETHAN!" Jane yelled, waking Ethan up. After a second of clearing his head he screamed, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BRAT! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PRIVACY?!" Jane stuck her tounge out at him and ran down the stairs screaming, "MOM! ETHAN YELLED AT ME!"

"_Why the heck would I have a dream about kissing Erica?!_" Ethan thought to himself after Jane was out of his room. He got up and got dressed, hurrying due to the fact that his alarm didn't go off and he was about to be _really_ late if he didn't hussle.

He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs, grabbing a banana and running out the door, just barely catching the bus. When he got to school, he tried to make sure to avoid Erica, which normally would have been easy, but not that time.

"Hey, dork. Where's Sare?" Erica asked. Ethan froze, trying his best not to remember his dream. "U-um, I don't know!" he said, walking away. "That was... weird." Erica said, noticing the brunette's unusual nervousness towards her.

Ethan went through the day normally, running into Erica an unusual number of times. The same question ran through his head all day, "_Why did I willingly agree to kiss Erica?_"

As soon as he got home, he did his homework like he usually did, but he couldn't get that image of Erica, eyes demanding, but glistening with longing and desire, lips in a perfect pucker, out of his head.

He went to bed, and tried not to think about his dream, but he _still_ couldn't get that image of Erica out of his head.

"Ethan..." the voice said again, but this time Ethan knew it was Erica. "Ethan..." she said. Her voice was hollow, but longing. It was, ghostly sounding. Ethan observed his surroundings again. He was in a field of white roses, which seems odd to him, considering roses grew on bushes, not in fields. He looked up to see Erica walking towards him in a flowing white dress that matched the roses and flattered her porcilean skin, her perfect blond hair falling in messy curls around her flawless face. "Ethan..." she continued to call as she came closer to him. Once she was almost face to face with him, she handed him a rose.

It was a perfect, flawless white rose, and it reminded him of Erica, perfect and flawless. There was a giant thorn right in the middle of the stem, and he didn't notice until he cut his finger on it, sending blood dripping down to the other perfect white roses below. His one drop of blood spread like an infection among the other roses, turning the field of white perfection into a sea of dark, sinful red. The red splattered Erica's dress and it turned her eyes from a beautiful, sparkly ocean blue filled with excitement and kindness into an unforgiving, blood red hue. She moved towards Ethan, but not to kiss him. She lunged towards his neck.

**First chapter. Hope you liked it! I think this one might be a multi-chap. Around 6 or so chapters. What do you think? This chapter is kinda short, the others will most likely be longer.**


	2. Some Kind of Joke

**Second chapter. Yay! Let's see how this goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MBAV! I wish I did**

Ethan shot up out of his bed, hyperventilating, checking his neck to make sure it was all just a dream. He couldn't believe how perfect Erica had seemed, how flawless, how beautiful. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his eyes off her at school, searching for the Erica he saw in his dream.

It was almost 6 a.m. anyway, so he took a shower and got ready for school. When he got to school, he saw that Erica was wearing a white summer dress, with her hair curled. He was a little freaked out. What really freaked him out, however, was what was happening at lunch.

Erica was handing out white roses with reminder tags about the charity event at school the next week. It took Ethan a second to remember that she was on student council. She walked up to Ethan and handed him one.

When she handed him the rose, he scanned the stem for thorns, and to his surprise, there was none, though the rose was just as perfect. She was just as perfect.

"Thanks. Probably would've forgot." he said and Erica smiled her flawless smile. Ethan lost himself in her smile, but out of the corner of his eye he saw somebody, more specifically a vampire, with a red slushie getting closer and closer, and judging by his dream he knew what would likely happen next. He turned towards the kid. He had a smirk on his face as he got closer to Erica, slushie in hand. Must've been some kind of joke because she was wearing all white. He would never understand vampire humor.

Erica was about ready to walk away, completely oblivious to the oncoming attack. Ethan saw the kid moving his arm to throw the slushie, but Erica didn't, so he quickly ran in front of her, facing the impact of the freezing, red dyed ice himself.

Erica screamed and closed her eyes tight, bracing herself for the assault of freezing stain, until she realized that Ethan had taken the hit for her. She couldn't believe he would do that for her, especially after the way she always treated him. "OMG! Ethan, are you okay?" Erica said as Ethan turned around, covered head to toe in slushie. "Since when are we on Glee?" Ethan said, shivering. "I-i-um, I don't know, thanks..." Erica said giggling, but in a sincere way. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

After school, Ethan went home, did his homework, the usual routine. He was just about to go to bed when he got a text.

Hey. Thanks for saving me from the slushie today! It really meant a lot.

~Erica

Ethan felt happy inside, like the feeling he would get when Sarah sent him a text message. "_Wait! This is Erica. ERICA! I shouldn't be this happy over her texting me!_" Ethan thought to himself, but the only thing that really stood out was her name. He replied to her text.

You're welcome. That guy was a jerk anyway, I was just happy to make him angry.

Almost instantly, he got a reply back. "She is really fast at texting." Ethan said to himself. He checked his phone.

Yeah. He was pretty angry!

And then the two texted back and forth all night. Ethan didn't know why, but after he would send a text, and then wait anxiously until he received a text, and then he was happier that a tornado in a trailer park. Why was he so happy? He wasn't sure.

They continued their lives, the two becoming better friends, and everything else back to normal, until one day...

**CLIFFHANGER! I might be starting some Big Bang Theory oneshots, too. So anywhooters, REVIEW!**


	3. Kiss

**Third chapter! Thanks for reading this guys! And I want to take this time to say that this story is NOT based on the song. After realizing it was the title of a song, I listened to it and realized that that isn't what I was really aiming for in this story. :( ANYWHOOTERS, ENJOY! And please look at the authors note at the end of this chapter for some info on my next fic! :)))**

Ethan looked at his watch. It was almost 5:00, Sarah would be there any minute. He heard a knock at the door after a few minutes, so he quickly got up to answer it, fixing his hair on the way to the door.

When he opened the door, he was suprised to find Erica. "Oh. Hi, uh... where's Sarah?" He asked. "She had a date and sent me as her replacement." Erica said. "Oh." Ethan said, his mood darkening. "Hey. Cheer up!" She looked at him and smiled. "Where's the little brat?"

"SARAH!" Jane yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Its Erica tonight!" Ethan yelled. "Oh." Jane said, giving Erica a disapproving look. Erica simply rolled her eyes. When dinner was over and Jane was in bed, Ethan and Erica decided to watch a movie.

They decided to watch "Paranormal Activity" and for some strange reason, Erica was the most terrified. They started out on oposite ends of the couch, and by the time the movie was over, Erica had scooted all the way over to Ethan's side and was practically in his lap. "Sorry!" she said, scooting away and looking down at her feet, sheepishly.

"It's fine. That was a scary ass movie!" Ethan said. "Tell me about it!" Erica replied and giggled. "Can I... ask you something?" Erica said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure. Anything." Ethan replied. "Okay. What is it about Sarah that... nevermind..." Erica began, and then stopped. "No, what is it, really?" Ethan said, concerned. "What is it about Sarah that attracts you to her?"

"Uh- I don't know." Ethan said. "Wait, you like the guy shes dating, dont you?!" Ethan said teasingly. He expected Erica to laugh and say yes, or blush and change the subject, but she didn't. "No. I like the guy that's interested in her." Erica said, then got up to leave.

It took a few moments for things to register in Ethan's head, and then it hit him. "Wait, Erica!" he yelled and jumped off the couch, grabbing her arm just before she ran out the door.

"What?!" Erica said, obviously upset. Ethan took a deep breath, then pulled Erica in and kissed her.

Erica was completely shocked, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. Their lips moved in perfect syncronization. After a long while of 'canoodling', Erica left, giving Ethan another white rose.

Ethan was confused, but took the rose and said goodbye. All of a sudden, everything went black, and Ethan shot up out of his bed. He immediately got up and checked the calender. It didn't seem possible, all this time, he was dreaming. Everything with Erica, all the dreams about kissing and roses, and the actual kisses and roses, all a dream. He was so confused. Everything seemed so, real.

He walked back to his bed, ready to go back to sleep, when something caught his eye. Two white roses sitting on his nightstand.

**Believe it or not, that was the end of the fic. I know, it was shorter than expected, but i am working on a new one now... Austin and Ally: The Movie. Sounds lame, I know, but this one will actually be a big one! Give it a chance! It will be awesome! Anyway, thanks for reading so far. :)**


End file.
